


It's alright kiddo

by SleezbagMoe



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleezbagMoe/pseuds/SleezbagMoe
Summary: I'm sorry





	It's alright kiddo

Mr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so goodMr.Stark I don't feel so good


End file.
